


Toki Time-Tinkers Herself

by Vetus



Category: Hearthstone - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 14:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15887598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vetus/pseuds/Vetus
Summary: In every other reality, you click on this story. Do you really want to be the odd one out?





	Toki Time-Tinkers Herself

The Witchwood was lovely, dark, and deep. Except it wasn’t lovely at all. In fact, it was downright miserable, and miserable was how Toki felt as she trudged through the gloom. Except that wasn’t right at all. Instead, Toki floated upon glittering arcane winds, a grin on her face. This was easy. She, admittedly, had no idea where this Hagatha the Witch was, but that didn’t bother her. She was bound to turn up eventually, and until then, Toki satisfied herself by repeatedly launching magic missiles at the local monsters. Whenever she missed (invariably due to the wind or some other uncontrollable element, and never her own aim), she just rewound time. Progress might have been slow, but she had already checked out the competing bounty hunters and her concern about them beating her to the prize was minuscule. Someone who threw dogs, someone who was a dog, and a daughter of a dog. Ridiculous. The daughter was rather shapely however… stop it, Toki, she interrupted herself. Focus. You need those new materials, and the quickest way to them is through this bounty. 

So, Toki floated through the not-so-lovely, not-so-dark, deep woods. 

What? Everything is deep to a gnome? You’re saying perspective is subjective? Your perspective is going to be the bottom of my shoe if you don’t shut up. 

Oh, I give up. Let’s just start again. 

Toki wandered through forest, casually slaying monsters. She was hopelessly lost, but the forest was noticeably thickening, and she definitely had some barely-awoken feeling of evil emanating from the densest foliage ahead of her. 

She continued her journey when, suddenly, an unexpected fireball streaked out of the forest to her side. It impacted against one of her magical shields, not causing any damage, but the impact roughly jostled Toki, and she was instantly on full alert. She jumped back through time, repositioned herself, and found herself behind the would-be assassin. A gnome. Toki chuckled to herself, already sending an arcane barrage at the other gnome. Ents and shades could only be fought for so long before becoming tedious, but a real, live gnome, that was exciting. 

The gnome glanced behind, seemingly unsurprised, before flickering out of existence. Tracing the other’s arcane signature, Toki located where her target had fled. It seemed to be a nearby cottage. Toki quickly followed, reappearing behind the gnome. 

The other gnome quickly spun around, an expression of terror on their face.

“How did you follow me?” she questioned in panic. 

“You wouldn’t understand even if I explained” Toki replied, cockily. “Now, you’re gonna regret a lot of things.”

She held out her arms, firing a lance of pure arcane energy. It wasn’t lethal, but it would definitely incapacitate the other gnome. 

Confetti flew out of her fingertips. The other gnome’s expression quickly morphed from terror to hilarity. “Happy Birthday,” came the sardonic punchline. “You probably have guessed by now, but there’s an anti-magic shell surrounding this shack.”

Thinking quickly, Toki charged the other gnome, letting out a war cry. It was more cute than terrifying, considering her small stature and high-pitched voice, but the attempt was made. 

“Oh, it doesn’t affect me,” the gnome continued, “you can stop now.”

Toki hasn’t gotten to where she was by quitting. She continued pounding at the shield surrounding the other gnome, which emitted a spark every time it was struck. 

“Look, even if I took the shield down, your tiny fists probably wouldn’t even do anything.”

“Why not find out?” Toki grunted, through her blows. 

“I’ve got a better idea.”

Suddenly, Toki found herself trapped in a miniature loop. Every punch was interrupted before it began, and she found herself hopelessly stuck. Sighing, she sat down on the floor, before finding herself quickly returned to her standing position. 

“You win, I give up,” she attempted to yell, but it sounded garbled to her ears. The other gnome apparently understood, however, because the time trap was dispelled. 

“You win,” Toki repeated, “what do you want?”

“Only what you want,” came the smug reply. 

Toki rolled her eyes. The other gnome seemed unconcerned by this, and continued. 

“My name is Toki,” she said, and paused for effect. 

The original Toki was suitably unimpressed. “Any particular reason you decided to kidnap me and steal my name?”

At this, the imitator rolled her eyes as well. “No, it’s my name. I’m Toki, too. I’m you, from another timeline.”

At this, the original Toki peered closely at her. It seemingly was a perfect clone of herself, down to one single error. 

“Nope, it can’t be true. There is no possible way I would dye my hair pink.”

“See that shelf behind you? The potion bottle on the far left turns your hair pink. It’s surprisingly enjoyable once you have it done.”

Toki opened her mouth to reply, and then shut it again. That did sound like something should would have done. She quickly chose another avenue of attack. 

“If you are me, then why are you here? There’s no reason for it.”

The other Toki smiled, and strode two steps forward, staring into the eyes of her double. 

“No reason? What about what you think every time you see yourself in a mirror?”

How could she know—of course. Toki blushed, deeply, as the pink-haired Toki paced around her. A soft voice tickled her ear. 

“I can’t believe it took me so long to think of this. I’ve completely soaked my panties as we’ve been standing here. And all thanks to the suggestion of a recently acquired friend.” She gently bit into Toki’s ear, and despite the suddenness, Toki let out a moan.

“That’s a good girl, just relax.” Toki heard as the soft carpet beneath her rose up to meet her. Then, that wonderful small hand, pushing through her panties, found her aching wetness. 

It was wonderful. Mirrors had been conjured, and now they surrounded her, reflecting every action back into her vision. She saw her flushed face, staring eyes, slack mouth. There, over her shoulder, her perfect self, whispering gentle, meaningless words into her ear. And beneath her clothes, barely visible in the mirrors, but felt strongly all the same, those wonderful fingers. Her own fingers, that knew every secret area of her body, and how it felt when she rubbed just so. 

She slid her panties down her legs, desperately wanting even more. She saw it, that soft white hand—her’s, but with a mind of its own—parting her soft flesh. Intense feelings flowed through her body as she felt, and saw, every gentle manipulation. 

The digits parted her, revealing her pink insides. The thumb stroked her clit, teasingly, sending shocks through Toki’s body. She felt her walls clenching, finding another pair of intruders. They rubbed her tender walls, in a pattern familiar to Toki, but at the same time entirely new. 

She lay there, and let the other Toki do as she wished to herself. It was simple, but that was all she needed. The feeling of being touched by herself, as she lay idly, was all she needed to intensify the feeling beyond compare. To be taken by such a person, in such a way, was better than she had imagined. 

She had always been fascinated by her own body, when she was younger, and had lay awake at night, touching, feeling, exploring, finding every secret, and extending her bliss onward and onward, edging for hours until she finally came, all shuddering. In her experiments, she had found the greatest stimulant was a simple mirror, magically suspended. 

She had laid with others, of course. But it wasn’t the same. Yet, when she touched herself alone, something was missing. 

Now she knew what she was missing. It was that perfect face, those piercing green eyes, that body that was draped along her own, those deft and skillful hands. 

A third finger slipped into Toki, and suddenly the feeling became her whole world. She had always been small for a gnome, which also meant she was nearly impossibly tight. It meant her lovers had to be small, too, but no one had complained yet. 

The three fingers tensed inside, and Toki felt like she was about to come apart. Every push felt like an earthquake, as the digits explored her fully, finding the perfect spots for perfect pleasure. 

A fourth finger joined the rest, and Toki screamed. The feeling was too much, she felt her legs shake uncontrollably. The other Toki held her steady, forcing her to feel each intrusion. 

“I’m coming! Oh, I love you, Toki,” she cried, and then a thumb on her clit made her exclamation true. 

She rode the waves of her pleasure, feeling it rise, and then slowly fade away. She momentarily lost her sense of self, and when she came to, someone was kissing her, and stroking her hair. The one on top broke the kiss gently. 

“I am great.”

The Toki on the bottom nodded, and pulled the other down for another kiss. This one was far more aggressive. She forced her tongue into the other’s mouth, claiming dominance. She held her there until their breath became short, and then let the other pull away, a thin stand connecting their mouths. 

The one on top stood there panting, not even wiping away the saliva dribbling out of her mouth.

“It seems to me I’ve been very bad, kidnapping you like this. It would be very unfortunate if the anti-magic shell was somehow disabled and you were able to punish me.”

In an instant of understanding, Toki flashed into action. When time resumed, the other Toki found herself bound in a rope harness, forced into a kneeling position. The ropes were obviously magical, which she found out when she tried to shift position. They criss-crossed her body, highlighting her sensitive bits in glowing lights. The focal point was her pussy, which had a single, thick rope, threaded through it, front to back. When Toki tried to move, she found the rope dug deeply into her most sensitive part. It was well lubricated, but she still felt the toughness of it against her slick inner walls. 

“Mana Bind. Very clever,” she mumbled, in a voice far softer than she intended. Every movement she made intensified the feeling, as well as making her realize she was trapped uncontrollably in the bindings. She couldn’t stop herself from rubbing against it, and each time she did, the focal point of the magic, and therefore the way to dispel it, forced itself deeper inside her tightness. 

“Oh, I’m just getting started. I’m sure you can imagine what I’m going to do next—”

Toki was interrupted by the sound of the door opening. A single figure stood there, and spoke in an intimidating voice. At least, it was intended to be intimidating. Rather, it was closer to the voice of a child trying to be intimidating.

“You, who dare trespass upon my domain, shall be cursed to the ends…” the voice trailed off, evidently seeing what was happening with its house. 

“Oh,” it said, and managed to infuse that voice with enough pent up lust that both gnomes instantly froze, looked at each other, and simultaneously arrived at the same idea. The Mana Bindings vanished, followed by the two Tokis. When time resumed, the intruder found herself stripped naked, two leering gnomes above. 

Once the illusion magic was peeled away, it was revealed as a very shapely young orc. Finding herself in the position she was in, she moaned, half in fear, half in lust. “Please, leave me alone. I came out here for solitude.”

“Your body says something else,” the blonde-haired Toki said. She ran her fingers along the lower lips of the orc, pulling away leaking fluids. She made sure the orc saw it, before licking her fingers clean.

“That’s right, and you owe us for making us come all the way out here. Consider this repayment, Hagatha. You might be a witch, but you’re certainly no crone,” the pink-haired Toki said. 

“Seriously?” the other Toki asked. 

“You’re just mad you didn’t think of saying it first.”

Realizing that any bickering was pointless, they turned their attention to the orc beneath them. Her skin was the shade of emerald, with large breasts, and pale enough inside to almost be like snow. 

For her part, Hagatha lay panting, in anticipation, despite dreading it. An incredibly gifted shaman, she had fought the near uncontrollable lust she felt for years, before resolving to become a hermit, and dedicate herself to her studies. As a bonus, she didn’t have to worry about casualties in the event of an experiment gone wrong. 

But now these two gnomes above her, eyes clouded in lust, promised to give her what she had wanted all this time. Could she really refuse? She lay still and fought a war within herself, before deciding that a girl had needs, and they couldn’t be denied forever. “Are you going to stand there all day?” she said gruffly. Of course, coming from her, it was less gruff, and more squeak. 

“Are you sure you’re not half gnome?”

“Toki, don’t bully her. Let’s do it.”

The Tokis knew exactly what they wanted. Glowing, erect penises sprouted from in-between their legs. Within any hesitation, they plunged into the orc between them.

“Oh, Toki, you have to feel this, her pussy is milking me for everything.”

“Oh, Toki, you have to feel this, I can feel her throat massaging me so deeply.”

“Switch after she cums?”

“Deal.”

The orc between them lay in near oblivion. The penis thrusting beneath her roughly forced her legs wider, and wider apart, penetrating deep within her vagina, and forcing her deeper into the cock above. She choked, and spluttered, gasping for breath, unintentionally lubricating the cock in her mouth, allow it to force itself deeper and deeper within her. 

During next few hours, the Tokis used her in every position they could think of, and Hagatha loved every second of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Tess sighed. “So telling me that particular story, wherein you have sex with yourself, as well as call me a bitch, is supposed to convince me to have sex with you?”
> 
> “Yes.”
> 
> “No. Never, not a million years.”
> 
> “I’ll make you listen to it again, unless you say yes.”
> 
> Tess’ pants were already on the floor by the end of the first sentence.


End file.
